Commercially available metallized packaging films made from polyethylene (PE) face issues of poor metal adhesion and bond strengths limiting their end use application. These metalized PE films have PE in the skin layer(s) which may contain low molecular weight fractions of PE and low molecular weight high comonomer fractions of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE). Such PE-based metallized films typically exhibit very poor bond strength due to poor metal adhesion to the metalized skin layer leading to challenges during lamination as well as poor barrier properties due to metal transfer. It would be desirable to produce metalized polyolefin films having the desired stiffness and also with improved metal adhesion properties.